Development of a mobile device such as a smartphone, a tablet PC, and the like as well as a standing device such as a PC (personal computer), a TV (television) is remarkable. The standing device and the mobile device have been originally developing in each domain in a manner of being distinguished. Yet, the domain becomes ambiguous according to the boom of recent digital convergence.
And, as an eye level of a user is getting higher according to the development of a digital device or environment change, demand for various and high-spec services and application support is increasing.
As one of the aforementioned services, a digital TV supports an MVPD (multichannel video programming distributor) service as well. Yet, according to a legacy MVPD service, the service was performed in a form that solution(s) of a service provider are all embedded in a set-top box (STB). Hence, a digital device embeds the solutions in the device in a software manner and replaces a function of the legacy hardware set-top box with the solutions. Hence, according to a legacy digital device, it was difficult for a user to access the MVPD service. And, due to a load resulted from supporting the MVPD service supported by the digital device, service loading such as booting and the like or initialization time has increased. Hence, a user feels inconvenience when the user uses a service.